Supernatural
by FallenPureBlood18
Summary: dean and sam goes to a small town meeting a new hunter wanting revenge from killing his father Dean and Sam meets a new creature that they never seen before as Dean and Sam has a new Allie traveling with them things are getting even more Supernatural


Supernatural ch1

There's a new hunter in town

8-22-2010 a year after lucifer rises

Owensville Mo.

12:00 a.m

It was quiet in the smiths' house on leech st. as Kenny Smith was sitting in his chair in the living room his wife Pat was sleeping in the bedroom and their two boys Kevin and Kenneth was sleeping in their room as then all of a sudden there was a noise that woke up Kenny as he hurrys in the kitchen seeing a tall figure standing at the broken window door as Kenny grabbed his twin barrel shotgun and aimed it at the figure.

"I've been waiting for you, you son of a bitch" Kenny said as he pulled the trigger.

Two weeks later.

In a diner not to far from Owensville two guys sat at a table one reading a newspaper and one eating.

"Well we got another case" said the darkish brown haired man

"Now what?" said the other darkish brown haired man

"Well 5 people disappeared within two weeks so"

"You sure it's a case?"

"Yeah actually the 5 people's spouses said that they started to hear weird music and all of a sudden they started having anger outbursts almost hurting their spouses and then disappears in the middle of the night"

"Demons?"

"No not demons something else"

"Well I wouldn't be surprise if it was demons they are pretty pissed at us"

"Yeah well it isn't demons today"

"So what is it?" asked he man as he took a bite off his bacon cheeseburger

"I don't know......you know you should slow down on the burgers you'll have a heart attack one of these days"

"Sammi this is my second burger"

"Actually Dean it's your third" Sam said as he got up with a smile

"No way......really?....." Dean said as he looked at his burger

"Yeah and you'll have a heart attack if you don't slow down" Sam said as he waits on his brother

"You'll have a heart attack..." Dean whispered as he got up and grabbed his stuff as they layed the money down on the table and left to their 1967 chevy impala and drove away towards Owensville.

Owensville Mo. Police station

Sam and Dean walked up to the door dressed in their FBI uniforms as they knocked on the door, the door opens as a police officer answered.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Agent Summers and this is my partner Agent Cage and we would like to ask a couple of questions if you don't mind" Sam said as they showed their badges

"Yes of coarse please come in" said the officer as Sam and Dean walked in closing the door behind them.

"So what can I help you with?"

"Well what do you know about the missing people?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out his notebook

"Well....it's odd really....they all was nice people until they had mental breakdowns and trys to hurt everyone in their households and then disappears later after" said the officer as he had a weird look on his face

"So you're saying they weren't like this before?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face

"No they weren't it's very odd to me"

"Well not to us heheh...oh...." Dean said as he got his game face back on

"well thank you for your time and be careful" Sam said politely as Dean and Sam walked out and back to their car.

"That is odd" Sam said randomly

"Well not to us Sammi" Dean said starting his car up

"I know but I mean it's odd that they weren't angry or anything and then all of a sudden it changes by a split second"

"Yeah well we'll ask one of the families and surely it's all the same" Dean said as he drove to the nearest house as they come up on Leech st. as a boy was sitting outside by a tree reading a book as Dean and Sam parked the car and walked up to him.

"hello...are you busy?...you think we can ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked as the boy looked up from his book

"I guess" the boy said as he put his book down

"We're from the FBI I'm Agent Jackson and this is my partner Agent Nickleson" Dean said as they show the boy their badges

"heheheh wow nice try guys" the boy said as he got up Sam smiled nervously

"What do...you mean?" Sam said as he looked at the boy.

"I'm Kevin and you don't have to play pretend with me heheh I know you guys are hunters it's alright.....my Dad...was a hunter" Kevin said as he looked at the book that was on the ground Sam and Dean looked at each other as they put their badges away.

"Do you know what happened?" Sam asked

"To be honest not really but I may have a lead" Kevin said as he picked up his book

"This is my Dad's journal he wrote everything about everything that he faced or didn't kill and I'm sure this thing is the one that killed my Dad"

"How old are you?" Dean asked with a serious look

"20....I turned 20 two weeks ago the night my Dad disappeared and I know he's dead because he faced this thing before and weirdly didn't kill it but it came back and killed him" Kevin said as he opened the journal

"How long have you and your dad been hunting?" Dean asked again

"about 10 years" Kevin said looking at Dean as Dean nodded

"So do you know what we are facing?"

"Um well my dad wrote a shapeshifter the same one that can possibly be the one who's been killing people but the weird thing is.....it makes people hear music and it doesn't have to be close either" Kevin said as he flipped through the pages in his dad's journal Sam and Dean looked at each other and back at Kevin.

"Did you and your dad have any weapons?" Sam asked

"Yeah my Dad has his gun and then I have my sword" Kevin said with a small smile

"A sword?" Dean and Sam said in union Kevin, Sam and Dean walked up to his house as Kevin pulled out a big trunk like case and opened it as he pulled out his sword from the sheath as it had marking engraved into the blade.

"My Dad made it for me it can kill any demons, shapeshifters, anything using a body, but it can make spirits leave for a while too like Iron."

"So your Dad made this by himself?" Sam asked looked at the blade

"Yeah heheh he was always the crafty one" Kevin said putting his sword back in the sheath and he pulled out another trunk like case and opened it showing all sorts of guns and ammo.

"Yeah he made alot of Rock salt bullets and he also made these for vampires" Kevin said pulling out a glowing like bullet

"What does that do?" Sam asked looking at it

"Well it paralizes the Vampire it's like dead man's blood but it's easier to cut off the vampires' heads too" Kevin said with a smile

"You sure do know your stuff heheh" Dean said with a smile looking through all the guns

"Yeah and I found out when the shapeshifter attacks" said Kevin

"When?" Sam asked looking up from the guns

"Tonight at Midnight" Kevin said as he looked at the clock

"Why at midnight?" Sam asked looking confused

"To be honest I don't know it's been happening excatly at midnight I'm guessing because it's more then a shapeshifter" Kevin said looking at the journal as he flipped the pages over as he found the shapshifter.

"What do you mean?" Dean said looking at Kevin as Kevin looked up.

"I mean it's more then a shapshifter No shapeshifter can play music and make everyone have mental outbursts just a flip of a coin"

"So what do you think?" Sam asked curiously

"What I think.....is a demonshifter" Kevin said looking up with a smile

"What....the hell is a demonshifter?" Dean asked in his attidude way

"Yeah we never heard of anything like that it's not even in the books" Sam said confused again

"Of coarse you won't because it's new never created until now" Kevin said as he got two books from the trunk and he opened up to a page of a shapshifter and another page of the other book of a demon as he points.

"This is a siren of coarse but this is what i don't get a siren can't become smoke like demons right?"

"Right" Sam and Dean said in union

"Well something happened or I have no idea how but.....I think this shapshifter is being controled of a siren don't ask me how but it might be possible" Kevin said as he was confused

"So.....this is half shapshifter and half demon siren?" Dean asked as he was confused

"We won't find out till we meet it and I know excatly where we might find it" Kevin said as he smiled

Midnight

"So when will we hear music?" Dean said softly as Kevin sat in the back with his sword

"We'll hear it in about..."Kevin paused as music started playing in a church on a gravel road Dean Sam and Kevin looked at each other and walked out as the trunk of the car opened up.

"Well if we don't know what the hell it is then I'll grab the silver and shoot the basterd in the heart." Dean said with a smile

"What if it Has a demon?" Sam asked looking at his brother

"Well then....we'll catch the damn thing and send it back to hell

"Um....Hello? if it's both then good thing I have this sword of mine" Kevin said waving the sheath around as Sam smiled and Dean rolled his eyes as they quickly ran up to the church as the door was opened a crack as they walked in hearing the sound louder as they seen the shadowly figure playing the church organ as Kevin accidently kicked a bucket making a big noise the figure turned around and smiled as it looked like Kevin's dad as he got up walking slowly.

"Kevin?.....you brought friends?" Kevin's Dad said softly Dean and Sam looked at Kevin

"You...you can't be my Dad....you killed him...." Kevin said as he pauses from his gun as he held it down alittle.

"Yeah you're right I tried heheh the reason i did because I need you...you have a gift that no human ever and will never have Kevin..." Said the creature as he chuckled alittle.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily as he points his gun at the creature

"Well if you must know...Dean Winchester I am a demon inside a shapshifter's body" said the demonshifter as he chuckled again

"How the hell can you do that?" Dean said again "It never happened before"

"Well I tried and suceeded and well I'm a brand new kind of monster I guess you can say two creatures mixed into one a new kind of thing you don't know how to kill eh?" Said the creature as it chuckled again Sam and Dean looking at each other and back at Kevin as he grew angry.

"You killed my Father.....and now I'm going to kill you" Kevin said taking the blade out of it's sheath and held it walking up to the creature as the blade dragged on the ground making tiny sparks.

"I'll be careful with that son you'll cut somebody"

"Yeah I'll cut you real good" Kevin said as Dean and Sam got ready if it escaped as the creature stared at Kevin with amusement in it's eyes looking into Kevin's eyes as Kevin's right eye glowed crimson red The demonshifter froze making a confused face.

"You...are.....him....how..." The creature said as then Kevin stabbed the demonshifter in the heart as Kevin got closer to it's ear.

"It's none of your concern" Kevin said and sliced up blood dripping off the sword and the body melted Sam and Dean was very impressed as they put their guns away.

"Wow Kevin that was amazing" Sam said in amazment

"That sword was no joke damn i need to get me one of those" Dean said smiling Kevin smiled back as they headed back in the car.

The next day

"I'm sorry about you Dad Kevin" Sam said softly

"It's okay" Kevin said smiling

"Yeah well I guess we have to hit road catcha later Kev" Dean said as they got back in the car as Kevin stared and tapped on the window.

"What's up?" Dean asked

"Um....I was wondering since my mom went to her mother's and my brother went with his wife I was kinda wondering......if you might need an extra hand you know let me travel with ya?" Kevin asked with a smile as Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Don't worry I have my own Ids and I can help pay gas too and other things thta might be a problem" Kevin said hopeing they say yes Sam smiled and shrugged in okay as Dean looked at Kevin and he sighed.

"We'll love to have you around Kev get on in" Dean said as Kevin smiled as he hoped in the back

"What about your stuff?" Sam asked looking back

"It's in your guy's trunk already" Kevin smiled s Dean and Sam looked at each other and blinked and looked back at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked

"Nothing" Dean said and shook his head as he started the car as they drove off

"I do have to ask what did that thing say about you having a gift that no human can ever have?" Sam asked looking back at Kevin

"I have no idea....I think he was talking out of his ass trying to distract me I guess" Kevin said as he thought about it

"It could be Sammie" Dean said as he wasn't thinking about it

"Yeah probably" Sam said shrugging as he looked back in front as Kevin stared at his sword as he wondered himself on why his dad made this one and only sword.


End file.
